Academy Days: Year 1
by NerdFighter467
Summary: Angelisinaverelist Oakland has just started her first year in the Academy. So has Theta Sigma. This is their story.
1. Annie and Theta

**A/N: I decided to write a little story about the Oracle. It's a side project, so you may have to wait a while between chapters.**

**Oracle disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor, and I'm certain that the author of this story) doesn't, either. I don't believe it possible that **_**anyone**_** own the Doctor. However, my point is this: neither of us (or any other of the writers on this website, for that matter) own Doctor Who, or anything **_**relative**_** to Doctor Who.**

As the young woman entered the classroom, she felt her stomach twist with anxiety. She nervous. Then again, who wasn't on their first day of class?

She put her rucksack down on a desk, releasing a squeak of surprise when a boy stood up and grinned at her.

"Hello!" The blonde greeted happily, oblivious to the fact that he had startled her.

"Hello, um, not to be impolite, but, who are you?" She replied timidly.

"Theta Sigma. Well, that's not my name, but it's sounds better. How about you?"

She nodded, her timidness being momentarily hidden under her eagerness to share her name. "Pleased to meet you, Lord Sigma. My name is Angelisinaverelist."

"Oh, none of that 'Lord' nonsense! We're first year students! We've hardly met, so that's enough with the formalities." Theta said to her.

"Apologies, Lo- I mean, er, Theta." She said bashfully, her shyness returning.

"S'alright. But your name is _way_ too long. And hard to remember. How about I call you something else. How about Annie?"

"But...why?" 'Annie' asked him.

"Well...like I said, that name's too long, and too hard to pronounce."

"I don't understand why you want to shorten my name. It's Angelisinaverelist, not 'Annie'." She insisted, having never had a nickname before.

"Well I know that! But I want to call you Annie."

"But-" She attempted to argue once more, however he cut her off before she could speak more than the one word.

"C'mon! We're friends now, so that means I can call you whatever I want!" He said, a bit forcefully.

She sighed after a moment. "Fine, but only in private. I don't want others to refer to me as anything other than Angelisinaverelist."

Theta also sighed, though it was more dramatic than Annie's had been. "You drive a hard bargain, Annie! But fine. No nicknames in public."

And here it was, though the pair didn't know it, that a strong friendship was formed. What they also didn't know was that they would soon become much more than friends...


	2. Time Lady Telepathy

**Oracle disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor, and I'm certain that the author of this story doesn't, either. I don't believe it possible that **_**anyone**_** could actually **_**own**_** the Doctor. However, my point is this: neither of us (or any other of the writers on this website, for that matter) own Doctor Who, or anything that is relative to Doctor Who.**

* * *

Annie settled into her seat, scooting forwards a bit to reach the wooden desk in front of her. When she heard the door open, she looked up hopefully, smiling when two blondes entered the small classroom.

"Hi, Annie!" Theta, the taller of the two boys, greeted.

"Hey, Ginger." Koscei, the shorter blonde, said nonchalantly.

Annie wrinkled her nose at the nickname Koscei had paired her with. She didn't mind being called 'Annie', but any remarks about her hair color annoyed her to no end. Still, she said hello to her friends as they sat on either side of her.

Theta had introduced Annie and Koscei on the third day of school. Though the pair hadn't gotten along too well then, they eventually warmed up to each other, just enough that they could stand to be in the same room.

It had been two weeks since the first day of their first year at the Prydon Academy, and already Annie, Koscei, and Theta were top of their class. Angel's mother hadn't been surprised by the news that her youngest daughter was brilliant. She had no doubt in her mind that Annie would be part of the Deca, the top ten students in the Academy. However, Annie herself held no such beliefs.

They always arrived in Lord Borusa's classroom early, as the elder Time Lord didn't really mind if they talked amongst themselves before class began. Though there were other reasons, this was one of the main ones that Borusa was her favorite teacher.

The doors to the classroom opened once more, and a tall, older man, looking about thirty or fourty, strolled in. _What's that saying they use on Earth? Speak of the Devil?_

"Ah! My favourite troublemakers! Lord Sigma, Lord Reazic, and Lady Oakland! How do you do?"

"We are well, Lord Borusa. And you? How are you on this seemingly splendid day?" Annie answered, always polite.

"Same, my dear. I don't suppose you've seen Ushas? Or, possibly Drax?" The teacher inquired. "I have some important news to relay to them."

Theta and Angel shared a look, while Koscei remained indifferent.

"We've seen them, sir." Theta answered, gesturing between himself and Koscei. "Drax was fiddling around with Ushas' chemistry set again and accidently set off a small explosion. Then, Ushas yelled at him, tossed him out of her room, and, when he tried to apologize, threatened to melt his face off with acid."

"And when was this?" Annie asked him. She'd heard yelling in the halls earlier that morning, but she was pretty sure it hadn't been Ushas.

"When we were coming here." Koscei said flatly, causing Annie to glare at him.

"You know, you could at least pretend to care!" She hissed at him. Koscei simply rolled his eyes at her and didn't respond.

"Will you two please try not to argue? I hate it when people fight, you both know that." Theta said quietly.

Annie sighed and took Theta's hand, a gesture that seemed almost natural for them. "Sorry, Theta. We'll try and behave ourselves. Won't we, Koscei?" She said pointedly. She was satisfied when he gave a reluctant nod.

Theta gave her a small smile. They always felt a little stronger when they were holding each other's hands, as if they could face anything. Just the two of them against the rest of the universe.

* * *

Later, during class, Lord Borusa was assigning projects on primitive planets.

"Alright. When I call your name, find your partner." Lord Borusa began listing names, but the trio didn't pay much attention until Angel was called. "Angelisinaverelist Oakland, you will be working with Theta Sigma. You will be studying Sol 3, known to its inhabitants as Earth."

Theta and Annie stood and went to the other side of the room, joining the other groups.

"I'm glad I was partnered with you. I was worried I'd be stuck with someone boring and end up doing the project on my own." Theta whispered to his red haired partner quietly.

Annie smiled and whispered back, "Ditto. I could have gotten stuck with Drax again!"

Their attention was drawn back to the front of the room when Lord Borusa instructed the students to go to the library and begin their research. Out of the corner of her eye, Annie saw a scowling Ushas standing next to an equally irritated Koscei and a smaller boy, who seemed a bit intimidated by his taller associates.

Feeling bad for the boy, she gave him a reassuring smile. '_It'll be fine_,' She said telepathically. The boy's seemed to relax a good deal after that.

Without knowing (or noticing) what she was doing, she slipped her hand into Theta's and pushed a warm, loving emotion his way.

Since she wasn't facing him, she didn't see his thoughtful expression. She didn't feel the surge of protectiveness that filled her friend's mind, nor the gentle adoration. She did, however, feel his hand grasp hers a little tighter.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Hehe, that last bit was fluffier than I ment for it to be. Sorry for the wait. Hope the extra long chapter makes up for it!**


	3. Study Break

**A/N: I've started a poll. You can find it on my profile. Vote now!**

**Oracle disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor, and I'm certain that the author of this story doesn't, either. I don't believe it possible that **_**anyone**_** could actually **_**own**_** the Doctor. However, my point is this: neither of us (or any other of the writers on this website, for that matter) own Doctor Who, or anything that is relative to Doctor Who.**

* * *

Annie's eye twitched when Theta gave a heavy sigh. It was rather annoying that he was practically going out of his way to be loud when she was trying to do research for their project.

"I'm bored. This is boring." Theta said, causing Annie to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh.

"Theta, _please_ try to stop making so much noise! I'm trying to _read_," Koscei spoke up, beating her to it, "you should try it. I hear it's more interesting than sitting the wrong way in a chair and complaining to your friends that you're bored."

"Koschei, you don't have to be so rude. How about this: Theta, could you please help me with our project? It'd be great if you did."

Theta smiled and turned in his chair to sit correctly. "Of course! Thank you for asking politely."

Annie shot Koscei a triumphant grin, which caused the boy to scowl at her and return to his book.

"Okay, so... I think we should start with the atmosphere, and the inhabitant's impact on it. What do you think?" Theta asked, getting to work immediately.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. How's about you do that and I'll take a look at the formation of the land masses?" At Theta's nod, they both stood and strode over to the book shelves, leaving Koscei to wonder how the two managed to work together so easily.

* * *

Later, Theta and Annie had taken several pages of notes about the planet they'd been assigned, and it was still not enough. They resolved to come to the library during their next span of free time to do some more research.

"Theta? Is it all right with you if I borrow one of your books on primitive planets?" Annie had wanted to study at home, only to find that her family's library was lacking in the books she needed.

"Sure, but be careful. They're pretty old, so..." He trailed off, something grabbing his attention, "What's that?"

Annie glanced down at her arm and saw the small red mark Theta was looking at. "Oh, that? That's nothing. Just a scratch."

"Where did you get it though?" Theta persisted.

Annie sighed at her friend's worry. "I was working on a TARDIS with my mum and I tripped."

"Oh."

"I think we should get going. I have Languages next, and you know how Lady Thalia gets when students are late."

"Yeah. Hey, which language are you on now?"

"We've finished with Venusian, which means next is... Sol Three, I'm fairly certain."

"Aw, that means we're about a week behind you guys! How is it that you're so much better at languages?" Theta complained, causing Annie to grin.

"Because I'm just that good. Now, come on, or we'll never get to class in time. And I'll get yelled at and it'll be YOUR fault. Again."

The two hurried to class, barely making it in time to avoid getting in trouble. For not the first time, and certainly not the last, Annie found herself rueing the day she met Theta Sigma.

* * *

**A/N: I'VE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! No, seriously!**

**Okay, I basically disappeared off the face of the Earth. I get that. But you try teleporting! It's, like, twenty times as hard as it sounds. I ended up six miles outside of Kansas and had to hitch a ride with three guys in a '67 Impala. The driver called the car 'Baby' and the guy sitting shotgun (his brother, I assumed) was really smart looking with longish hair. Now, that's all fine and dandy, but I ended up in the back seat with a dude in a suit and a trench coat that stared at me for a full six minutes before suggesting I work on my time management. You know, this some how sounds familiar to me...**

**Anyway, in all seriousness, my computer "broke" and I was freaking out like, 'Oh my Time Lord, all of my important documents were on there!', and then it turned out my computer WASN'T broken, but my schedule was still cluttered with other stuff, so I have basically had no time to write. To summarize: I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.**


End file.
